


Sickness & Health

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, for a hypochondriac, you’re really a terrible patient.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness & Health

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #152 "sick"

“You know,” said John, conversationally, eying the wads of used tissues piled on almost every flat surface, “for a hypochondriac, you’re really a terrible patient.”

Rodney glared at him with red-rimmed eyes. “I am not a hypochondriac,” he protested, sounding more than a little stuffy. “I’m just keenly aware of my own health and the literally incalculable things that could happen to me in this galaxy.”

“Uhuh,” said John, not even trying to sound like he believed him. “Then you’re ‘aware’ that you’ve only got a head-cold and you’re really not that sick?”

“Not that sick _now_ ,” said Rodney. “But my immune system is seriously compromised right now, so the next alien pathogen that comes along could kill me!”

“Rodney, we’ve been in this galaxy for years now. Any pathogens you might catch here are not really alien anymore. Besides, the Wraith will still probably get you first anyway.”

“Well, thank you, Mr. Sunshine,” said Rodney, rolling his eyes.

John grinned. “That’s Lieutenant Colonel Sunshine. And if you take your medicine and get your rest like a good boy, you immune system will be back up and running again in no time.”

“I hate you,” Rodney muttered, but he dutifully took the pills John handed him, and let himself be steered back into bed.

“That’s nice,” said John, still smiling. He sat on the edge of the bed and started pulling off his shoes.

“What are you doing?” Rodney asked, frowning over the top of his blankets.

John tossed his jacket over a chair, and crawled into bed on the other side. “Resting,” he said. “Which is what you should be doing.”

“You’ll catch this…” Rodney began, even as he pulled the blanket back over them both. 

“Yes, well,” said John, and leaned over to kiss him. “Worth the risk.”

THE END


End file.
